theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Madagascar Escape 2 Afirca (2008)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Madagascar Escape 2 Africa As a cub, Alex the Lion was called ''Alakay'' and was the son of Zuba (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bernie_Mac Bernie Mac]), the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alpha_(ethology) alpha lion]. Though Zuba tries to teach Alakay to be a hunter, the cub is more interested in dancing, and is captured by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poachers poachers] when Makunga (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alec_Baldwin Alec Baldwin]), Zuba's rival, challenges Zuba to a fight for the position of alpha lion. Alakay is forced into a crate, and taken away despite Zuba's attempts to rescue him. The crate falls into the ocean where it drifts to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_York,_New_York New York]. There, Alakay is renamed Alex and sent to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Central_Park_Zoo Central Park Zoo] where he grew up, meeting Marty the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zebra Zebra], Melman the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giraffe Giraffe], and Gloria the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hippopotamus Hippopotamus]. The events of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madagascar_(2005_film) first film] are then described through a series of news flashes. In the present time, Alex the Lion (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ben_Stiller Ben Stiller]), Marty the Zebra (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Rock Chris Rock]), Melman the Giraffe (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Schwimmer David Schwimmer]), Gloria the Hippopotamus (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jada_Pinkett_Smith Jada Pinkett Smith]), the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Penguin Penguins] Skipper (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tom_McGrath_(animator) Tom McGrath]), Kowalski (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chris_Miller_(animator) Chris Miller]), Private (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christopher_Knights Christopher Knights]), and Rico (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_DiMaggio John DiMaggio]), the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chimpanzee Chimpanzees] Mason (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conrad_Vernon Conrad Vernon]) and Phil, and even the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lemur Lemurs] King Julien, Maurice, and Mort (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sacha_Baron_Cohen Sacha Baron Cohen], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cedric_the_Entertainer Cedric the Entertainer], and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Richter Andy Richter]) board a repaired airplane to fly back to New York. The plane takes off, but crash-lands in continental [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa Africa]. In Africa the animals are amazed to find more of their kind. Alex is reunited with Zuba and his mother. Marty fits in with a herd of zebra who all look and sound exactly like him. Hypochondriac Melman becomes a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Witch_doctor witch doctor]. Gloria, attracts the attention of a smooth-talking hippo named Moto Moto (voiced by[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will.i.am will.i.am]). Meanwhile, the penguins set about repairing the plane. They [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carjack carjack] several jeeps under "Operation [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tourist_trap Tourist Trap]", leaving the tourists stranded in the jungle. Nana (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elisa_Gabrielli Elisa Gabrielli]), a tough old woman known for beating up Alex in the first film, takes charge of the group ("We are [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_(TV_series) Survivors]!"). Unfortunately, life in Africa is not as wonderful as it first seemed. Makunga, still determined to take the position of alpha lion, reminds Zuba that Alex must complete a traditional coming-of-age challenge that he did not complete. Alex, thinking that the challenge is a dance contest (it is actually a fight) competes against the strongest lion, Teetsi (voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fred_Tatasciore Fred Tatasciore]) who was recommended by Makunga and loses quickly. To avoid banishing his own son for failing, Zuba relinquishes his title as Alpha lion. Makunga immediately takes the position and ousts Alex and his family. Marty, meanwhile, begins to feel upset because there is nothing unique about him. Melman is happy until he learns that he has the same symptoms that apparently caused the previous witch doctor to die. Melman is also forlorn about Gloria dating Moto Moto, as Melman has secretly loved her for a long time. Gloria goes on a date with Moto Moto and quickly realizes that he only loves her for her large body. The next day, the animals panic when the watering hole dries up. Determined to make up for his earlier failure, Alex and Marty leave the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game_reserve reserve] to investigate. They discover that the stranded New Yorkers, under the instruction of Nana, have[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dam dammed] up the river and built a primitive civilization. Alex is captured by a trap, forcing Marty to abandon him to seek help. Meanwhile, Zuba hears from Makunga what Alex did and goes to assist him. Back on the reserve, King Julien suggests that the animals offer a sacrifice in the volcano, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Kilimanjaro Mount Kilimanjaro], to appease the water gods. Believing that he will die soon, Melman volunteers to be sacrificed. Gloria stops him just in time and Marty arrives to tell them about Alex. The trio, the penguins, and several chimpanzees use the newly-fixed plane to execute a rescue. However, Alex has already managed to rescue both himself and his father by dancing for the New Yorkers, who fondly remember him from the zoo. The other animals arrive to pick them up with the plane (redesigned as a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helicopter helicopter]), and together they all destroy the dam, freeing the water. Meanwhile, back at the volcano, Mort turns up after being chased through the jungle by a shark. The shark falls into the volcano, completing the sacrifice (Maurice says "I hope the gods like seafood.") and causing King Julien to think that ''he''brought back the water. As the watering hole fills, Makunga angrily makes a stand for control. However, Alex manages to remove Makunga from power by tricking Nana into attacking him. Zuba gives the alpha position to Alex, but Alex refuses, resulting in both father and son becoming co-leaders. The movie ends as Skipper marries a bobble-head hula doll from the plane and leaves on a honeymoon in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monte_Carlo Monte Carlo] with the chimpanzees, and a huge tub of diamonds and gold, leaving Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and The Lemurs to happily remain in Africa with Alex's parents.=